A New World
by Evildude915
Summary: In an unpredictable move the scourge travel to Zagramarsh and begin to open a new dark portal. As the leaders of the Horde speculate as to where it leads to, a group of brave warriors travel through the portal to a new world...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I write about, as much as I would like to! XD**

* * *

"You're sure this is going to work?"

Falstad rolled his eyes. "for the hundredth time, it's going to work!"

"But how do you know that? Another of Falstad's conspirators asked. "'Cos I don't want to have spent a large portion of my life in the Dalaran training studies for nothing!"

"Neither do I," Falstad snapped. "But that's not stopping the fact that it. Will. _Work!_"

"OK...just so long as we have enough energy to finish the teleportation."

Falstad buried his face in his hands these idiots had no idea of ambition, or what it had cost him to get a teleportation scroll for _every_ last teleportee. His life savings, his entire money gained in his hopelessly simple studies in Dalaran, gone in one damn go.

The last Shadow arrived to report that the others had assembled. "Let's go." The senior mage ordered.

Exiting the Cathedral of Darkness, the cultists stood before the legions of scourge gathered at the foot of the Icecrown Citadel, and began to cast a spell.

****

Thrall stormed into his chambers, followed warily by his aide and guard commander, Urukhide.

"What the Hell's going on?!" Thrall demanded at the gathered leaders of the Horde and their aides.

"Well," started Vol'Jin as he rose from his crouch. "We gathered reports from da troll people in Outland that a huge vast force of da scourge suddenly appeared from nowhere by da Portal clearing in Zagramarsh, mon. Dey appeared to have managed to teleport from da northrend."

"His report corresponds with the info we got from Orgrim's Hammer." Urukhide added. "Apparently, _all_ the scourge in Icecrown have disappeared."

"But that's impossible!" Thrall exclaimed. "You can't move _that_ many scourge to another damn planet!"

"Uhm, well, that's not exactly....true." The Blood Elf Regent Corp'Rether said.

Thrall glared. "Elaborate."

"Well, if you had enough mages, and if you got a Teleportation Orb for each and every scourge, then you could teleport them to a different area. Also, due to the fact that Azeroth and Draenor are irreparably linked, the teleportational strain shouldn't have been too bad."

"Also," The Regent's Blood Knight Bodyguard, strangely named Whosdahealer, piped up. "our financial department in Silvermoon reported that a huge amount of gold had been pumped into our system that came from the reagent stores."

"Right." The Warchief sighed. "So what happened then?"

"Well, mon, da scourgies, dey used some fancy voodoo power and activated the portal."

"I don't want to interrupt, but isn't that a...good...thing?" Urukhide pointed out.

"Actually no." A strange being appeared from the entrance of the room.

"_A Death Knight!"_

_"Kill it!"_

_"Protect the Warchief!"_

Within an instant, the golden plated and spiked Kor'Kroni guards had rushed from seemingly every point in the room and had formed into an angry, flowing golden sea around the shadowy being. Several slightly tired looking grunts also appeared behind him and followed suit.

"Uhm, actually, I'm with the-"

"_Glory to the Horde!"_

"Knights of the Ebon Blade-"

"_Lok'Tar Ogar!"_

"and honourary member-"

"_Death to all Interlopers!"_

"Of the-- _Oh for...!"_

The Death Knight uttered three syllables. At his command, a sphere of pure darkness rose from the floor and enveloped the entire room. Shadows of the guards began to clutch at their necks and fall to the floor. Thrall himself could feel the darkness clawing at his throat, choking him...

Suddenly, there was light. It wasn't down a tunnel, but it was a beacon, overwhelming the darkness and forcing it back. Then, it disappeared in a cloud of dust. In the middle stood Whosdahealer, his eyes glowing a furious white. "Child's play." He said in a voice that emanated power.

"Impressive." Also through the cloud came the Death Knight, his sword drawn. "Let's see if you can take this." Lifting his sword, he suddenly released a dark storm of energy.

Whosdahealer held out a hand; a huge circle of light sprang up, seeming to absorb the darkness. Then, tracing the path with his own Katana, he sent the energy absorbed by the sheild straight back at the Death Knight, who was sent flying out of the room. In response, a hand of darkness reached into the keep and pulled him through. Although Thrall didn't see what happened, he certainly heard the ensuing explosions.

"Go." He said to Urukhide, who then sprinted out after them.

Urukhide ran out to a riot. Hundreds of angry Orcs were on the floor, pounding their chests and rattling their weapons. The Paladin and Death Knight hovered above, trading blows and sending stray bolts of energy all down the canyon, which was obviously the cause of the riot.

However, he could sense something else...two presences stirring...

No. The Harbingers must not be awakened. The fight must end.

Summoning all of his energy into his axe, his pounded it once on the ground, then sent the throbbing weapon spinning at the pair in the sky. The storm-forged axe smashed between the two, sending them both tumbling out of the sky before Thrall's keep. The riot swiftly charged at them.

"_KOR'KRON, MOBILISE!"_

At the call of the Warchief, hundreds of Spiked golden suits of armour appeared in front of the pair, creating a wall of Adamantium. The Lieutenant of the guard, Grekar, swung his shield, shocking the first row or rioters to the floor. The ensuring fight between the citizens of Orgrimmar and the Kor'Kron elite was a fierce and bitter one.

Meanwhile, Urukhide woke them up and dragged them inside to face the wrath of the Warchief.

****

_"Are You totally insane?!"_

The Death Knight, now identified as Koitora Death Weaver, and Whosdahealer stood silent.

"_You come into _MY_ capital _and_ you start a damn riot! This is the first riot in Orgrimmar! Over 50 citizens have been killed by _MY_ guard trying to protect those who just _DESTROYED_ half of Orgrimmar! How do you think that makes me look?"_

"Dude, calm down, it's only obligatory that Death Knights and Paladins attack each other on sight. Kinda like natural friction. A bit like Orcs and humans."

At this comparison, thrall seemed to calm down a bit.

"So, why _are_ you here?" Whosdahealer asked with a faint smile.

"To tell you a bit more about a Dark Portal's properties." Darkweaver replied. "By the way, why are you called Whosdahealer?"

"Uhm, something about a drunk father in the middle of a battle who after having been asked the question of my name yelled out to his soldiers, 'Who's da ----ing healer?!' and the priest took it a bit literally and thus, swearword removed, here I am."

"You can have it changed, y'know."

"Really? I'd never thought of that."

"Yeah. Just go to the Undercity census and mark yourself in as another name."

"Wow, thanks!"

"A_nyway,"_ thrall interrupted. "interesting as this is, could you please deposit this info?"

"Oh, yes." Darkweaver stood. "The dark portal creates a permanent link to the world. We cannot tell where in the cosmos it goes, but rest assured, the scourge will return. Also, there's a fair chance that the portal could return back to Azeroth, as a chain from here to outland has already been made."

"Ah." Sylvannus sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to enter the portal and engage the scourge on foreign ground."

"So it would seem." Thrall agreed. "The Horde will devote its full resources from it's formerly besieged settlements that currently aren't neighbouring any alliance towns. I also want you to send out orders to withdraw _Orgrim's Hammer,_ for similar purposes."

"Hang on." Garrosh Hellscream, the chieftain of the Mag'har, the most recent addition to the Horde, spoke up. "By reallocating _Orgrim's Hammer,_ you're surrendering Icecrown to the Alliance.

"Now that's where you're wrong." Sylvannus said. "before this meeting, I ordered two regiments of Deathstalkers to infiltrate the now empty Icecrown citadel. Our Warlocks have moved in and now the citadel and the Court of Bones is crawling with Demons. The alliance have far from won Icecrown."

Garrosh nodded. "Very Well. I will go and assist the trolls in clearing out the Naga from the lake by the Portal. I would devote the Mag'har for these purposes, but we're tied up with the Murkbloods and the Warmaul ogres as it is."

"I understand." Thrall said truly. A Warchief's primary task is to maintain your own tribe. Alliances came second.

***

Meanwhile, in a quiet, empty part of the Sixth squad barracks, in the centre of Seiretei, a seething mass of darkness began to grow...

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated...please!**


	2. The Passage

**Seireitei thirteenth squad headquarters, one hour ago.**

_'Seireitei is under attack by an unknown enemy, all squads to battle formations!'_

Shunsui looked up from his sake cup. "Eeeh? I hope its not just another test like with those fake menos."

An explosion rattled the building and sounds of melee came from the Sixth squad barracks. "Oh." Shunsui sighed and took a long gulp out of his sake. "Looks like I'd better get going then."

"Yes, I think it might be an idea." Ukitake agreed, standing. "Perhaps we should go and help the Sixth squad, seeing as they're under the attack."

"Hmm hmm, sounds like a plan."

**Sixth squad barracks**

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

The extending shape of Rengi's sword cut a swathe through the things, but more took their place.

"Damn." Renji hissed, jumping back as one of them took a wild swing. Useless fighters, but good swarmers.

"Your back's open." A distorted voice said behind him. Renji Flashstepped away just as the sword fell to where he had been.

"What now?" Renji cried out to the air. As the horde of zombies cleared, he saw a small girl with a flat, black hairdo wearing dark armour standing there, looking at him.

"Howl, Zabimaru!!!" Cried Renji, swinging his blade at her. She stepped aside out of the blade's path. You've paid too much attention to my own capabilities, and not what a death knight can do with her minions." She said with a little smile.

Behind him, he heard an explosion from the undead that knocked him from the air and sent him flying to her waiting blade.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura."

A wall of pink petals formed between Renji and the sword, sending Renji flying backwards again. Wisely, the girl disappeared as a second wave of petals violently attacked her. In the clearing smoke, Renji saw her smile widely at him.

"I am Namorai, The Lich King's champion of Frost. When next we fight, it will be your end."

And with that, she was gone.

"Taichou..." Renji looked at Byakuya.

"We need to ascertain where these enemies flooded in from. Find the source, now!"

"Hai!" the squad chorused as they went about searching for something amiss.

Ukitake and Shunsui Flashstepped next to Byakuya. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, it would appear so." Byakuya replied shortly.

"Ukitake-Taichou, allow me to make a report!" Renji said officiously. "About 5 minutes ago, a large force of zombie-like things, and several other beings, appeared out of nowhere and destroyed half of the sixth squad barracks before disappearing again!"

"I see." Ukitake looked at Renji. "do we know anything about the things that came through with the undead?"

"No, sir, other than the fact that they emitted a huge amount of spirit energy."

"Hmm." Shunsui sighed. "A army arrives at our backdoor, destroys half of a barracks, and we know nothing."

Suddenly, Byakuya disappeared. Moments later he returned, carrying Rukia.

"Rukia!" Renji ran up to her, holding his hand against her forehead.

"Ukitake-Taichou, Shunsui-Taichou, what do you make of this?" Byakuya asked.

Leaning closer to look at her, the two captains were treated to a horrible sight. A giant wound, 5 huge bitemarks, with gruesome green blighted skin around the area.

Renji gasped. "What the hell is that?!" He asked of the world in general.

"I don't know." Ukitake admitted. "We'd best rush her to fourth squad barracks immediately!"

"Kuchiki-Taicho!" A call from a searcher distracted them.

Rushing after the call, and directed by a pointing finger, they saw a huge, black, swirling mass that was at about head height.

"What the...!" Shunsui exclaimed.

_"Emergency captain's meeting at the First Squad headquarters!"_

**Captain's meeting.**

"So, then..." the Captain Commander began. "As most of you probably know, half an hour ago, a "Dark" portal arrived at the sixth squad headquarters. The attackers that came through destroyed half the barracks, and almost killed a Shimigami. Unohana Taichou." He turned to the medic. "What's the situation with Kuchiki Rukia?"

"To be honest, we don't really know." Unohana said quietly. "The wound itself is a nasty one and she's lucky to survive. However, the mouth - and it's definitely a mouth - that wounded her also infected her with some type of plague. Her entire arm's turned a nasty green. If things get any worse, she'll die.

"Can you create an antidote?" Byakuya asked.

"I've been working on it, but it's horrifically complicated. None of the antidote mixtures work, and our healing magic doesn't seem to work on the arm."

"I see."

"The situation is serious." The captain commander stated. "In light of the matter that we have no idea where these new enemies are, i will give out your orders fast and be over with this meeting.

"Soi-Fong-taichou, you and your stealth-ops division will use your full resources to finding these undead.

"Unohana-Taichou, put your squad on red alert and work with Kurosuchi-Taicho towards finding an antidote."

Mayuri stirred. "What?" he demanded in an outraged tone.

"There will be no arguments! A full scale invasion of soul society is happening! We must do our jobs or be killed!"

Mayuri backed down, scowling at Unohana.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, you and your squad seats will guard the portal.

"The rest of you, I want active guards and patrols over Seireitei!"

**Zagramarsh, dark portal clearing, now.**

"Hell!" exclaimed Urukhide as they teleported into the site with the rest of the expedition. "That looks exactly like the Dark Portal in Hellfire Peninsula!"

"It does rather." Agreed Whosdahealer, now renamed as Rath'Minius.

"Are we going? Or are we going to sit around all day playing Compare-the-portals?" Garrosh Hellscream interrupted.

"I agree." Said Koitora Death Weaver. "The longer we waste time, the more time the scourge will have to build up its power base."

"Very Well, then." Urukhide sighed, and turned to his Lieutenant, Grekar. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"It would appear so..." Grekar said. "300 Kor'Kron honour guards, one Paladin, one Death Knight," he accompanied this with a spit, ignoring the scowl on Koitora's face. "You, me, Garrosh, right?"

"Yup."

Rath'Minius sidled up to Koitora. "I think that there's some discrimination going on here." He whispered conspiritally in his ear. "303 Orcs, two Blood Elves, No Tauren, Trolls, or Forsaken."

The death knight laughed. "Heh, guess they got out of it by switching the orc's posts with the other races."

"So, now that we're all assembled, shall we go?" Garrosh interrupted again.

****

Well, one thing about this new world, it was quiet. No sounds, no bodies, not even that much debris. Just a few wrecked buildings and a lot of paving stones.

"Deserted." Urukhide said to the world in general.

"Hmm." Garrosh paused, then turned to Rath. "Can you tell us if there's any plague around here?"

Rath closed his eyes for a moment. "Nothing is the ground, nothing in the living, except..." He opened his eyes again. "One girl. Far away. Northwest."

"Deserted." Urukhide repeated. "_Wait!"_ he spun around.

A shadow brought its serrated sword down at him.


	3. The Meeting

Heeeelooo everybody! ze almighty me has posted another story!

By the way, everyone unhappy about the absence of Trolls, Tauren and Undead, the next few chapters'll surprise you...

Enjoy!

* * *

"No one." Urukhide commented. "_Wait!"_ he spun around.

A Dark figure swun its serrated sword down at him.

Dodging the blade as it rose, Urukhide leapt up above the strange human figure. Then, pulling his axe out, he swung the weapon down on the thing, which parried and swung his sword once again down at him. Parrying in responce, the Orc brought his foot up and kicked him squarely in the chest.

"Nice." Rasped the human. In the breakoff, he examined his enemy closer. He was a tall human, large spiky hair, wearing a tattered white coat and wielding a long serrated sword.

Zaraki Kenpachi laughed. "Idiot! Don't just stop in the middle of a fight to _stare! FREAKIN WELL ATTACK!!!"_ Screaming, he ran forward in a flurry of blades.

Digging his feet in, he raising his axe and parried all the blows "You're the idiot! The first one to run in is the first one to die!" holding his axe in his left hand, he raised his right and swung the spiked gauntlet at the enemie's face.

"Really?" Kenpachi asked, ducking around the gauntlet and pulling his sword upwards. "You don't look like a tactics man. Look like some hardass fighter to me!! Definately look stronger than you are!!!!!"

"Hah!" Parrying again, Urukhide then raised his axe, then, in a huge blow, sent Kenpachi flying across the square.

Whosdahealer/Rath'Minius looked at Grekar. "Is there really much point in us helping him out?"

Grekar shrugged. "he'll try to fight as long as possible, but he'll win. It's been a while since he fought."

Garrosh interrupted. "Unfortunately, we don't have a long time." He stated.

"Why's that?" a second, bald human jumped down from a ruined building, wielding a curved sword and the scabbard in his other hand like a second weapon. "Stick around. You might enjoy yourself." And then, screaming like a loony, he attacked.

Pulling out his axes swiftly, garrosh swiftly blocked, then stuck with his other axe. Ikkaku blocked with his scabbard, then stabbed with his blade, which was parried.

"Hey!" Grekar turned. There was _another_human opposite him, this one with short hair in a style which was, the orc couldn't help but admit, favoured by the more military of female Blood elves. On his eyebrow, he had two - were they ostritch feathers?! - and he stood up straight, not in a crooked fighting stance like the bald one, but not as straight as the crazy spiky haired dude.

"Well?" Grekar said. "You gonna stand there all day or are you gunna do something, human."

"My, what an ugly tone. Don't worry though, its okay to feel awed by my presence." Yumichika remarked.

"What? What're you talking about?"

"You. You're so ugly even that Arrancar at the pillars looked better than you. Your skin looks so grubby, I doubt you've taken a bath in your life!"

"Idiot! I'm an orc! Orcs are naturally green." Grekar said angrily, drawing his sword and pulling off his sheild.

"Oh! What an ugly tool." Yumickika exclaimed, pointing at the Kor'Kron sheild.

"C'mere and lets see how ugly I can make _you!_" Grekar snapped and ran at the Shinigami. Pausing, he looked back at the dithering Kor'Kroni. "And if I see any of you helping us, I'll beat you idiots so you're even more stupid! Guard the war zone and protect the portal!"

Whosdahealer looked around in confusion. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was sure he wasn't involved in it. "Uhm..."

"My, they're really going at it there!"

Spinning on his heel and drawing his katana in one movement, Whosdahealer turned to a human with a bristly beard, a straw hat and a pink coat.

"Calm down! I'm just passing through! Not wanting to fight you or anything!" Shunsui exclaimed "Shunsui Taichou of the Eighth squad, and I suppose diplomatic representative of soul society. Nice to meet ya."

"Rath'Minius, veteran of the Wrath Gate and Blood Master of Silvermoon, also part time diplomat of the Horde."

"Blood Masters?" Shunsui enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I come from a Paladin order called the Blood Knights, and a Blood Master is just a member of that order's leading council."

"Ah. Kinda got the wrong idea there. So, Rath'Minius," Shunsui smiled. "You the head of this band of...people?"

"No, amazingly, it's that meathead who's in charge." Rath'minius pointed to Urukhide and Kenpachi, who were hacking away at each other.

"_CUT DAMN YOU!!!!!"_

_"RIGHT BACK AT YA!!!!!!"_

"My. They're not even bothering to block anymore. Any other commanders?" Shunsui questioned.

"Well, there's Garrosh Hellscream."

"_YAAAAAAAH!!!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH YOU BROKE MY FIRST AXE!!!!!!!_"

"And then there's Grekar, I suppose."

"_UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY!!!!"_

"_SHUT UP!!!!!!"_

"After that, there's me!" Rath'Minius brightened up.

"Hmmm. Perhaps seeing as all the others are taken up with fighting, you'd like to explain why there's a strange disease around the place and a army of...People?"

"They're orcs. And I don't see why not. Its not like I've got anything else to do here."

"Right! Follow me."

*****

"What is the meaning of this?" Mayuri demanded. "Not only am I insulted by being made to give up my research for a disease, but then i'm interrupted!"

"Indeed." The So-Taichou turned to Shunsui. "Why have you called this meeting? And why is there an outsider in the room?"

"We-ell, shortly after the last meeting, a group of...Orcs, was it?" he looked at the humanoid, who nodded. "and this creature came through the portal and was engaged by Zaraki-Taichou and his seat members. This one was left without an opponent and thus, I ran into him. Taichous, this is Rath'Minius, Veteren of some war, master of some order and currently a diplomat for his people, a group known as the Horde."

The Paladin stepped forward. "It's an honour to be accepted by your people as a diplomat." He said with a wooden expression. "Now, can we get down to business?"

"Yes, you can!" the So-Taichou snapped. "Why have you declared war on Seireitei?"

This diplomat looked surprised. "Sorry? I'm afraid to declare that if anyone should be asking that question, it should be me."

"Really?" the short, evil looking person closest to the so-Taichou to the left. "You attack us with your zombies, and now your orcs are waging war on us in the sixth squad barracks."

"No. Our enemy, the undead scourge, attacked your culture, we came after them, and your forces attacked us on sight. You're the instigators."

"Yet you never attempted to enter diplomatic relations." Said a tall figure with long, black hair in a superior voice. Probably some posh noble, Rath'Minius decided.

"Uhm, what am I doing now, then?"

"You're arguing. This isn't much of a diplomatic meeting." A boy muttered, shaking his head wearily, as if he encountered it often. Whosdahealer had to identify with him just a little.

Nonetheless, he wasnt going to let a child insult his diplomatic technique. "No, _you're_ arguing. I'm just stating facts."

"Really? Then tell me why my sister is currently dying of a plague we know nothing about?" the noble snapped.

Concentrating, Rath'Minius once again sent out a holy pulse, searching for hints of the Plague.

"Not just your sister."

"What?"

"Theres a ring of people around her infected as well. The water and foods contaminated too." Rath opened his eyes again. "Just like in Lordearon..."

"Where?"

"Well..."

"Enough!!!" the So-Taichou interrupted. "There will be no Alliance. You and your forces are to retreat to through the portal from whence you came. In addition, I declare a quarantine. All food and water must be attained from other scources. In addition, Kuchiki Rukia's bunk is also quarantined.

"Fine." Rath'Minius snapped. "But be warned. The scourge will return. And your pride will be your downfall. If you change your mind before its too late, you know where to find us."

*****

Garrosh Hellscream's axe split through Houzokimaru's shaft, cutting deep into Ikkakku's side, lifting him up, then a fist flew down and sent the Shinigami crashing to the floor. Ikkakku tried to rise, but his limbs failed him.

"Don't get up again, boy." Garrosh said, walking away. "Or you won't ever get up again."

****

Grekar blocked Fuji Kujaku's blades, then slashed out with his sword.

"Again?" Yumichika asked, jumping back. "You won't win like that. Try something new."

"You want new? Fine!" Grekar yelled, coming at Yumichika at full pelt.

Surprised by this new tactic, Yumichika slashed down. Once again, Grekar blocked with his sheild. But this time, he angled his sheild down and drove the round ball of metal at the shimigami's legs. Taking the hit, Yumichika fell forwards, over the sheild at Grekar. Dropping to the floor with his legs up, grekar caught Yumichika in the stomach and flipped him over the orcs head and onto the floor. Jumping over him, Grekar lunged down...

And was parried by another blade. A large, arced blade.

Jumping back, Grekar examined his new opponent. Orange hair, strange dress, large sword. Badass expression.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shimigami. You?" Ichigo stared at him steadfastly, ignoring Yumichika's accusing glare from his prone positition.

"Grekar, captain of the Kor'Kron guard, and warrior of the Dragonmaw clan.

"Wow. Badass name." Ichigo glanced at Urukhide and Kenpachi. The orc's armour was in tatters, and Kenpachi's Captain cloak and upper Kimono had totally fallen appart. "I'm not even gunna ask about those two."

"Well, they started fighting an hour ago, and they stopped parrying two minutes in."

"Ah."

"So!" Grekar said. "I suppose you're quite strong."

Shifting his Zanpakto into a fighting position, Ichigo glared at him.

"I see." Grekar also moved into a combat stance. "Well, in the ancient rites of my clan, May He Who Dies, Die Well."

"_KOR'KRON, STAND DOWN!" _Instantly, Grekar, Urukhide, Garrosh, and all the Kor'Kron soldiers broke away and kneeled before the warchief.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thrall demanded. "I send you in to establish a base, and you all start fighting with the locals!"

"Well, my lord, we came through, and we were attacked by this lot-" Urukhide began.

"I don't damn well care!" Thrall yelled. "Look at you! You're armour's a damn mess. D'you know how much Adamate is these days?"

In a flash of movement, Rath'Minius arrived. "No treaty." He reported.

"What do you mean?" Thrall asked.

"They wouldn't listen. We've been ordered to fall back through the portal."

"You did negotiate with them, right?"

"Yeah, well, sort of..."

"Oh dear. You didn't...do your aggressive negotiation act again, did you?"

"Yup."

"Oh, _hell."_

"Sorry."

"I'm going to negotiate with them. Fall back to Zagrammarsh and wait for orders.

"But, who will guard you?" Urukhide asked.

"I will." Ichigo interrupted. "I ain't a proper shimigami, so if theres any attempt on your life I will defend you."

"Very well, then."

Three hours later, in the dark, a series of explosions rocked Seireitei...

* * *

Dum Dum Duuuuuuuuuuuum!!! Next few chapters may take a while and be posted in a bunch, so you don't forget the VERY complicated stuff.


	4. Xmas special

'ello everyone...lil x-mas special here...sorry its so late, my pc broke...enjoy!

* * *

"So, lemme get this straight, sir..." Urukhide began slowly. "You, want me, the nefarious commander of the elite Kor'Kron, scourge of the Alliance, to dress up as..._What is this?!"_ The Orc help up the red suit.

"It's a Father Wintersveil costume." Thrall stated with a barely concealed smile. Behind him, some of the Kor'Kron bodyguards sniggered.

"Looks shifty to me." The gold-plated warrior eyed the bobble-hat suspiciously. He nodded to the Orcs behind Thrall. "And you two watch it. There's always a latrine duty opening somewhere." He smiled as they stiffened, grins of amusement becoming emotionless tight lips. Evidently, they'd been placed on Urukhide's twelve-week tour of hell, several features including the absolute stench of thousands of Horde warriors' sweat and...leavings, extensive patrols of the Orgrimmar wastage system, infamous for its "let it pile up until it spills then dump it in the river" strategy, close scrutiny of grumpy officers who'd also offended the commander. Oh yes, and extreme boredom, with no company but your fellow offenders and the rats.

Thrall laughed. "Don't worry, it won't explode."

Vol'Jin walked in, "Urukhide, mon. Ye be receiving more complaints from the Kor'Kroni widows association. Apparently, tha waste disposal canister exploded and buried one of da warriors, mon."

Urukhide waved a hand. "Leave it in my office."

"I can't get in, mon. Yer office be full of paperwork, early retirement requests and complaints, its full up to da roof."

"Put it in the letterbox."

"It be full of Auction House letter requesting ye to pay your dues mon. Ye owe me a hundred gold for dat lump of Saronate already, matey!"

"Tell them its in the post."

"Dey say your IOUs are five months old."

"Postal strike."

"Dat ended a month ago."

"_Just burn the damn payment requests and put the freakin' complaint in the mailbox!!!"_

"Okay, mo-" Vol'Jin noticed the Father Wintersveil costume behind Urukhide's back, then burst into hysterics. He was still laughing five minutes later when he mustered enough will to stand up and leave to his corner.

Thrall raised an eyebrow. "Early retirement requests?"

"The Orc recruits I get these days are too wussy. Too much time killing Alliance dogs, not enough time fighting Scourge legions, Burning Legion Hordes or Rebel Orcs. Not my fault if they cant manage a two-week run through Winterspring, Fellwood, Ashenvale, Stonetalon, Mulgore Mountains, Feralas, Thosand Needles, Tanaris, Un'goro and Silithus."

"They're the most dangerous areas in Kalimdor!"

"Then they'd best be damn well happy I didn't take 'em through Northrend or Outland, then!"

Thrall glared at him "Okay, you're wearing the suit."

"I am not!"

"Yes, the orphans, widows and grunts need morale after the Wrathgate."

"Even if I _was_ willing to dress up in some fancy schmancy costume I'd need..." Urukhide peered into the leaflet a grumpy Tauren had given him. "A sleigh. How'd I get that around? Six reindeer. Where'd I get them, they're _extinct_ in the wild! And..." Urukhide peered closer. "Little elf helper? _Shut up,_ both of you, or I'll put you on latrine duty after the leavings' frozen!" A pair of passing Kor'Kron stopped giggling and ran off to catch up with their patrol.

Thrall sighed. "We've acquisitioned the Smokeywood Pastures Sleigh. We've got a trio of little helper volunteers.

"Hi!!!!" Came Whosdahealer's hyperactive voice.

"I guess we'd best do this thing." Came Cairne Bloodhoof's grunt.

"This is such a drag...OUCH! Oh yay, it's Wintersveil, I'm so happy." Came Grekar's reluctant voice.

"_Captain Grekar!"_ Urukhide said in a horrified, squeaky voice. "If I didn't have you in my Vanguard, I'd have you on Latrine duty for the rest of your miserable life!"

"I'm sorry!" Grekar moaned. "Whosdahealer got me to sign a written agreement while I was drunk!"

There was a pause in time, while the entire room stared at Grekar. Then it began. The laughter. It wasn't the sort of laughter that quickly died down. It was the sort of laughter that went on for a few minutes, looked like it'd die down, then someone would remember the mix of the sometimes heartless captain Grekar in a green elf costume and Urukhide's horrified expression, and then it would start up again.

Thrall leaned forward. "And as for the reindeer, I think your wolves would suffice for a substitute."

Urukhide looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "Them? They're insane! They're totally savage! D'you know the Kor'Kron Widow's association's complaint list record for my wolves?"

Thrall shrugged. "Dunno, with the amount of complaints you get, everything to do with you's a death-trap."

"_Fifty-nine! Fifty-nine Kor'Kroni killed or brutally maimed while feeding the wolves! Heck, some of them had to be identified by dental records!"_

"Feed them until they're stuffed."

"And flying? How're they gunna fly?"

"Magi's enchantments."

Urukhide glared at Thrall. "Fine. Pass me the hat."

*****

Orgrimmar was, for once, silent. At the Warchief's request, the entire occupation of the Horde's capital had come to the Warchief's fortress. And everyone stared.

Urukhide walked out, his huge sack trailing behind him. Whosdahealer, Cairne, and Grekar tethered the sedated yet still snarling wolves. Vol'Jin, remembering his job, cast the enchantments.

Settling down on the sleigh, the new father Wintersveil gestured to wide-eyed Orphans. Being sent to Urukhide for the Children's week festival was an honour. It was also a deathmark.

Hesitantly, a little Tauren walked up to the sleigh. Six pairs of hungry wolf eyes turned to him. He went to run back to the Matron, but Urukhide pulled hard on the reins to control his steeds and gestured again to the Tauren. The child walked up, and sat on Urukhide's baggy lap.

"Hello, young child. What is _your_ name?"

"Frostculter."

"And what would you like for Winter's Veil?"

"I know you don't exist, you're just the Kor'Kron commander in a baggy Father Wintersveil suit. Smokeywood Pastures probably bribed the Warchief into this."

There was a gasp from the Elven helpers.

Urukhide looked back to Thrall, his eyebrows raised. Thrall's eyes widened and he shook his head.

Father Wintersveil looked back at the now very scared Tauren. "And what makes you think I'm not the real Father Wintersveil?"

"The sleigh. It's identical to the One in the valley of Strength."

"Ah, but it isn't Smokeywood pastures'. It has no goblin copyright picture on the inside." Urukhide gestured downward. Sure enough, there wasn't anything. "Now, have you been a good Tauren?"

The orphan opened his mouth to say something smart, but his child instinct took over.

"'-es." He mumbled.

"Good. And will you be a good Tauren through next year?"

"'es."

"Good boy. Elves!" The Orc, Tauren and Elf helpers looked up. "Find this child something to enjoy!" The Orc lifted the Tauren over and to the sacks.

"Merry Wintersveil! Ho ho ho! Now, who's next?"

****

King Varian Wymn looked down upon his kingdom of Stormwind. It was mighty indeed, but it could be more. And it would. Once he'd killed every last Orc, he could get to work killing off his own 'allies', then the world would be his.

"Get 'im!"

Varian spun 'round, to see a red sleigh, with an Orc and several ugly monster children. They snowballed him. Heavily.

Varian drew his sword. "DIE!"

"Well, that won't work, will it children?"

"No, Father Wintersveil." The children chorused.

"Now, what will we do with this moany person?"

A little Orc girl whispered something in the Orc's ear.

"Oooh, That'd be nasty!" the girl giggled. "But do we have one big enough?" the Orc whispered again. "Really? You made one specially? Wow! Very well, then! Pass it here and I shall smite this moody bugger!"

"Do your worst, Villain!" Varian challenges.

"I will!" Urukhide cried, then hurled a huge snowball at him. It was so big it hit the human in the face, then knocked him off the wall and into the moat. The weight broke the ice, plunging both the human and other alliance ice skaters into the freezing water.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Wintersveil!" Urukhide yelled over the squeals of delight as they rode off.

****

Outside Ironforge, there was a snowball fight. The annual snowball competitions, in fact. Basically, everyone outside Ironforge was put into four teams, and the last team standing won. So far, two teams were down, and another one was almost gone.

"Get 'em!"

a huge red sleigh pulled by six giant wolves pulled up on the edge, full of Horde Children and four adults dressed in green and red. The occupants jumped out, and started to snowball everyone. King Magni Bronzebeard, the guards, the teams, the audience. Everyone. As such, the annual snowball competitions dissolved into an all-out snowball match, with the Orcs, the Undead, The Humans, the Dwarves, Urukhide, Grekar and Magni on one side, the Elves (Blood and Night), the Draeni, the Tauren, The Trolls and the Gnomes on another and everyone else (Cairne, Whosda and the audience) struggling for survival

****

"Heh, I bet you've all enjoyed _this_ Wintersveil, eh, children?"

"Yes, Father Wintersveil." The crowd chorused. Urukhide noticed that there were several yawns coming from the back. It'd be best to head on to Orgrimmar.

"Grekar?"

A green head poked out from the back. "Yesh, cap'n?"

"Oh, god. You're drunk again, aren't you?"

"Drunk? I isna drunk....hic."

"How many glasses of sherry have you drunk?"

"uhm...dunno, cap. Kinda loosht count..."

A giant burp rumbled from the back.

"About...50, I'd gather. And 25 glasses of spiked egg nogg." Cairne said.

"Really? And he's still alive?"

"Hah, guess he can hold his drink very well."

"Yes..._WHAT?"_

Orgrimmar was in flames. Huge camps of women and children were outside. From what they could see, hundreds, _thousands,_ of Tauren and Undead were teleporting in.

"_By their Light, If the Alliance has done this..."_

"Calm down, Urukhide, this isn't the work of the Alliance." Whosdahealer poked his head out, now carrying his armour.

"You're not drunk? Anyway, how do you know?"

"No banners, and no I'm not drunk, I gave Grekar all my spiked eggnogs."

"Yes, this isn't Alliance, they'd have their damn banners all over the place by now. Let's land, find Thrall, and get a brief-in before the counter attack."

"Eeeeeh? Wash dish red ting 'ere? I thoughtsh we wash goin' 'ome..."

Urukhide punched Grekar over. After a few seconds, he got back up, his eyes considerable sharper. "Commander? Ooooh, I was drunk again, wasn't I? What? Orgrimmar? In flames? Thrall..._Magtha and Baruk!!!!!"_

Without saying anything else, Grekar jumped off of the still moving sleigh onto the crowd.

As the sleigh slowly descended before the Warchief's tent (The biggest one that looked evil...Thrall really hadn't wanted it but the army commanders had insisted.), Thrall, Syvannus and Vol'Jin were waiting for him.

Urukhide, how fully dressed in his armour, stepped off.

"Thrall, are you okay?"

"Yes, but our city is in ruins."

"Who did this?"

"The Scourge. While our forces were partying, a huge scourge army descended on Frostwryms and routed us before we could organise. You're just in time for the counterattack."

"I see. May I see our attack plans?"

Thrall folded out a map onto a table. "Here is our position." He marked out a patch in front of Orgrimmar's gates. "Here is our enemy the Lichlord's position." He marked out Thrall's Fortress in the Valley of Wisdom. "And the Scourge's main armies are in the Valley of Strength and the Valley of Spirits. We will attack with our main force through the main entrance, sending the honour guards through the back entrance once the Valley of Spirit's forces have been diverted. Cut off the head, the body fall's down."

"I have a suggestion." Cairne Bloodhoof walked in.

"Yes, old ally?" Thrall looked questioningly at the Tauren.

"How about, I, and Sylvannus, lead an attack with our melee forces in the Valley of Strength." Cairne placed several Horde Markers in the Valley. "Also, Vol'Jin, his troll axe-throwers and the spell-casting forces of our army teleport up onto the walls and bring down the Frost wryms. From there, we can also provide support for our forces in the valley of strength.

"Meanwhile, the Kor'Kron forces will assault the back entrance with Thrall and create a second diversion in the Valley of Spirits. While the fighting happens, Urukhide and Captain Grekar can slip past the battle and kill the Lich-Lord."

"Sound's good to me." Urukhide said thoughtfully. "I assume the entire Kor'Kroni guard is assembled?"

"Of course." Thrall replied.

"Numbers?"

"1,954 strong, all fully armoured."

"Okay, let's go with Cairne's idea. I feel like double seigin' and butt-kickin'"

****

Blood-prince Keleseth watched the wife and child in the Orgrimmar sewage system with a small smile of amusement.

"I wonder, you two, what your plan was when you came down here."

"Kill any Scourge we run into, hide in the sewers then meet up with the counterattack." The woman replied, her axe raised defensively over her son.

"Hah! A noble and Orcish plan. But I wonder..." he fingered the levers next to him. "No one would lock the doors to a sewage system while a wife and child was in there then...fill it up with water? A ghastly idea!"

As her eyes widened, Magtha began to sprint to the door. Grinning widely, Keleseth left the bulkhead just open until she reached it. Then, cackling, he closed it tight shut and walked away. "Yes, let the Horde come." The Lich-Lord said softly to himself. "More fuel for the fire."

*****

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" With a roar to shatter the gates of Icecrown, the assembled legions of the Horde rushed into Orgrimmar.

The forces were met by the Scourge as they rounded the easily defensible corner and quite simply smashed them out of the way.

"Go, mon." With a short nod, the mages got to work teleporting the people to the walls.

However, so did the Scourge. Just before the spell was complete, several necromancers appeared on the walls and began raining shadowbolts down upon the Horde. Then Vol'Jin's forces teleported in right behind the necromancers and began casting spells in the other directions.

"'ang on mon...dere any Warlocks 'ere, mon?"

"No, we had them on the canyonface."

"'den why can i 'ere shadow magic being cast?"

"Well..."

***

"Devromere, why can I hear troll voices?"

"I don't know, master, I can hear them too..."

***

"Holy crap, mon! Dere's Necromancers behind us!"

***

"Behind us, kill them!"

***

"_Horde spellcasters scatter!"_

As the various magi, shaman and axe-throwers jumped off the roof, bolts of green energy reached up and held the Horde in the air. Then, Whosdahealer flew up from the ground, his sword raised. Tracing out the arc, the blade sent a massive curve of green energy along the roof, destroying the very ashes of the necromagi.

"Tanks, mon!" Vol'Jin cried, stepping back onto the wall.

"We don't have any, that's why I'm taking it out!"

"Oh, no."

Flying towards a mass of Scourge, strands and beads of that green force gathered around him. Spinning through the air, Whosdahealer increased the power's potential, until you couldn't even see him through the sheer power that surrounded him. He shot through the air, landing behind a ghoul. The energy released itself on the area around him, breaking the earth, and certainly the Scourge.

"To the drag!" He yelled. Suddenly there was a flash behind him. Turning, he saw the annihilated remains of the Scourge actually _getting back up._

"Oh, hell. This could take a while."

****

"Ok, enough waiting, Kor'Kron! Charge!"

"YAAAH!

"_Lok'Tar Ogar!!!"_

The vast numbers of, rather amusingly, a guard that had only been intended to have about 300 members rushed into the now almost deserted Valley of Spirits.

"Halt, force of the living! Only the dead may enter!"

Several dozens of Frostwryms, big ones too, landed in front of them.

"We don't have time for this. Grekar, come." Urukhide gestured to a path leading round to Frostwryms.

"_Ah, but does your friend have time to kill me?"_

A image of Keleseth appeared in one of the pools of watching.

"_Your duty says follow him, your brain says leave him, your heart says both. Listen to your brain and see why you couldn't find your family..."_

_"Someone help, it's filling up with water and I can't find the way out of here!"_

"Magtha!" Grekar looked into the second image as it rose, trying to recognise it.

"The sewers." Urukhide looked down at him. "I can show you to it, but I cannot help you."

"Why? I can't fight a potential army of Scourge by myself."

"_That's right. He's using you as fodder. Leave him, and join me! Then you can feel what true power is!"_

"_SILENCE!"_ Urukhide roared. Both Keleseth and Grekar stared at him. The commander's face was a study in anger.

"_Grekar, when you were first drafted to the Kor'Kron, do you remember what you told me?" _Urukhide asked. "_I wish to get stronger to protect my family." _Urukhide's eyes glowed red._ "Do you understand?! Now you shall prove yourself. go, save your family! head through the passage to your right until you see a metal door. Fight your way to the control room and open the Bulkhead! FIGHT WELL, KOR'KRON!!!"_

With a nod, the two split up.

*****

As Urukhide destroyed the last skeleton Bodyguard, the gates to Thrall's Fortress opened up.

"Ah, nice of you to join us. Vargul! Destroy this fool!" Keleseth commanded.

There was a crash as the corpses of his Vargul tacticians buried themselves into the wall behind Keleseth.

"I see. I will deal with you myself." The prince of Blood rose, pulling out his staff.

*****

"Do you see now, foolish Orc? Your family and you are beaten." The necromancers advanced on the exhausted Orc. "Now, join our ranks of evil, and know well that you are doomed."

"_NEVER!"_ roared Grekar as he sprang once again to his feet. Running forward, he lashed out with his shield arm, beheading the closest necromancer. A strange new strength flowed through the Kor'Kron's blood, instilling upon him a rage strong enough to burn the world. Slashing out with his sword, he caught one in the gut. Driving his shield into another's heels, he lifted the Necromancer over his head, stabbing as he went over. He deflected another's Deathbolt back at him. And so it went. He hacked, slashed, destroyed.

"Wait!" The last Necromancer back up onto the wall. "Have mercy! Spare me!"

"_You would have let my family die. No mercy for the Scourge." _With that, Grekar beheaded the Necromancer.

As the anger left him, the Orc collapsed to the floor.

"Grekar! Don't stop! Let us out!"

"Magtha..."

Summoning his last reserves of willpower, he forced his legs to move, forced his arms to turn the valve to open the bulkhead. As it opened, there was a satisfying sound of water pouring through the door.

"Oh, Grekar. How'd you manage to do that?"

"I honestly don't know. It felt weird...I can't remember feeling that way before, but it felt...right. I can't describe it..."

"Shhhh...don't speak, now. You've done your part. Let your friends finish it."

****

"_Dammit!!!"_ Urukhide cried in frustration as he was, once again, sent flying across the chamber

_Want some help?_

"No...I don't need your...help."

_Really? It Don't look like it. So far, you've not been able to even reach him, let alone hurt him. In fact, you look pretty messed up._

"Shut...up..."

_Oh, gunna be like that, are you? Look, We've all been awakened. You're all in this position. The prophecy's coming true._

"No...I refuse to do this...I only...agreed to you...so I could be even stronger..."

_So did the others, for their own purposes. You agreed to this, we made you stronger. Now it's time for you to fill up your end of the bargain._

"Fine..."

"Hey..." Keleseth walked up towards him. "Who're you talking to? Cracked up before the end, eh? That's a shame."

"_Heh...Now You're Screwed." _A strange ethereal voice said behind the Blood-Prince.

"What...?!"

A ethereal giant red wolf leapt upon him, viciously biting and clawing the weaker spell-caster. The attempts to shake it off using deathbolts failed, for the wolf simply dematerialised and reappeared behind Keleseth. Eventually, the wolf disentangled itself from him and padded up to Urukhide.

"_See? How Hard Was That?" _The wolf didn't speak: the words skipped the ear and lodged itself into the brain.

"I'd...promised myself...I wouldn't use you again..."

"_Yeah, And How Out Of Shape Has That Made Me?"_ The wolf scratched itself irritably. "_Two Whole Damn Minutes It Took Me. Wouldn't Have Taken Ten Seconds A Few Years Ago..."_

"Hmph...Don't overdo it."

"Raaaaaaaaaah!" Hovering above the floor, Keleseth began casting a serious apocalypse spell. "This wasn't how it was supposed to end! He promised riches!!! Power!!! But you ruined me! So now I'm taking you with me..."

In order to see what happened, slow down time by half. As Keleseth finished the spell, The wolf opened its jaws and spat out a red ball. The ball then grew at the speed of light until the sphere was the size of the room. Urukhide sprinted out the room, followed by the red wolf. The ball exploded, annihilating the entire chamber, along with Keleseth.

"_Oooooh Yeah...Now It's Comin' Back..."_

"Urukhide!" Thrall ran up to the ruins, followed by something that generally resembled a clay sculpture made by a 6-year-old.

Urukhide grunted. "You too, huh?"

"Yeah...came out of nowhere, started going on about prophesy.

The outraged voice of Whosdahealer echoed through the valley. "Can someone _please_ tell me why I'm being followed by _This _thing?!"

The deformed voice of Koltira Deathweaver also joined the protestations. "I too would quite like to know why I'm being stalked by the embodiment of Death.

Whosdahealer and Koitira arrived, being followed by a giant green Dragonhawk and a tall, hooded skeleton with a scythe.

"Ooooooh." The charred body of Keleseth crawled out of the smouldering remains.

"_Again?! This _guy_ just doesn't get the message!!!"_

"**OH DEAR. I SUPPOSE THAT, AS THE ONLY ONE AMONG US WHO CAN SPEAK TO MORTALS NOT OUR WIELDERS, I HAVE TO BE THE TRANSLATOR."** The skeleton sighed.

"Yes, you do, I suppose." The Dragonhawk agreed.

The clod of earth rumbled.

"_Yes, I know I should've finished the dude, but it's hard to stay in top condition when your wielder has an issue with you..."_

"You..."

All eyes turned to the smouldering body of Keleseth. Urukhide had forced him into a kneeling position, with his head held out. The armies of the Horde gathered round. Everyone loves a execution. It makes you feel lucky it isn't you being killed.

"_You have been tried for high treason, murder, and conspiracy with the Lich King. As a normal court is susceptible to bribery, the punishment will be decided by the highest of authorities."_ Urukhide yelled, turning to the arguing forms.

"I think he's talking about us." The Dragonhawk said slowly.

"_Yeah. Give us a moment to decide this."_

After a few minutes they turned back. Stepping forward, the skeleton spoke. "**IT IS THE DECISION OF US, THE FIVE OF EIGHT HARBINGERS ASSEMBLED, TO FIND THE CONVICTED GUILTY."**

The clod rumbled insistently.

"**YES, I WAS GETTING TO THAT. ADDITIONALLY, LEADERSHIP REQUESTS THAT AS A LESSON TO ALL WHO WOULD JOIN THE ENEMY, THE GUILTY SHALL BE EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY AND PUBLICLY."**

"_Very well, then." _Urukhide yelled.

The Kor'Kron commander raised his axe. "Now, with nothing but death ahead of you, you only have this question: Have You Been Naughty? Or Nice?"

In unison, Urukhide and Death swung their individual weapons.

"Merry Wintersveil!" Thrall cried, to distract everyone from the lifeless body. "Go back to your festivities! For The Horde!"

"Okay." Whosdahealer whispered. "Now: Harbinger meeting."

Both the Harbingers and the wielders gather 'round.

"_Our awakening can only mean one thing: Peace on Azeroth shall soon be decided in a single battle." The wolf said._

_"_And seeing as There's no current invasion, we must assume that this new world is the key."

"He's right, unfortunately." Urukhide said.

"Indeed." Thrall agreed. "For whatever reason, we must now immediately move to this new Dark Portal."


	5. The Preparation

Muhaha...rukias gunna be a zombie dude, nah nicky nah nah...although...if i kill her off then renji and byakuya'd probably get depressed...DAMN!

* * *

"You think the Warchief's going to be okay with this...Ichigo?"

"Y'know what? I trust Ichigo as much as I trust Onyxia not to try to incinerate me! Anyway, Thrall could crush that person's skull with ease, the guards're only for the look of the thing." Urukhide snapped.

"Still, though, I don't like the idea of leaving Thrall alone in there." Grekar insisted

Koitora Deathweaver swaggered up to the campfire, smelling strongly of alchohol. "Don't worry. Thrallsh a Harbinger, he'd kill dem fishesh."

"Don't speak lightly of the Harbingers, Drunk." Urukhide warned.

"What? There'sh sheven Harbingersh, Death, Justice, Survival-"

Urukhide jumped up and grabbed the Death Knight's throat, pulling him off the ground.

"_Don't ever speak of the Harbingers again." _The orc growled, his voice full of rage.

Koitora tried not to gaze into the orc's eyes. They were red, cold, cruel. They promised future pain to whoever went against them. Just like a wolf. They weren't human, or orc. They were an endless abyss, and to look into those eyes was like looking at death.

Then the eyes turned green, and Urukhide let him down. "Tha-tha-tha..." Koitora stuttered.

"Don't say anything." Rath'Minius stirred from his sleep and glared at the pair. "Or you will die. Urukhide...a word please...in private."

Grekar settled down beside a fallen mushroom, and tried really hard to _not eavesdrop_. He failed. The Kor'Kron always had a habit of being able to zone into a conversation, despite the current noise of the speculative warriors.

"You didn't have to do that, Urukhide."

"Why not? He was about to blurt out the Harbinger's identities. He should be more careful."

"He was drunk!"

"Even more so, then."

"Oh...forget it. Anyway..." The Blood Elf's voice lowered to a whisper, but Grekar's ears still heard it. "Have you contacted Tirion yet?"

_Tirion Fordring? What?!_

"Why the hell should I-"

"Shhhhhhh!"

"Sorry." Urukhide's voice also went into a whisper. "Why the hell should I call that angel lover?"

"You _know _why. We must be united if we're to kill the Lich King."

"Oh, come on! We're not going to kill the Lich King _here!_ We don't even have our full strength!"

"What?"

"Yeah, one place's still empty. And _I _thought we'd decided _you'd_ find the person."

"I have. It's just unlocking it that I'm having trouble with."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Saufang."

"He's dead."

"No, the _older_ Saufang. He's in a rage over his son's death. He's in a rage over the betrayal of the Forsaken at the Wrathgate. He's in a rage at the world."

"Well? Why hasn't it damn well manifested yet?"

"Oh, he's angry. But he's also confused. He just doesn't know who to be angry _at_. He isn't focused. And...uhm..."

"What?"

"He's...kinda...regent of the Warchief...."

"_WHAT?!?!"_

"Well, after the Wrathgate, Saurfang became the only person he truly trusted. Bit strange, seeing as I and several other senior Kor'Kron saved him over a thosand times."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I guess he's out...Hang on...I'll be five minutes." Grekar heard a crashing noise as Urukhide left.

*****

The Alliance scout was surprised when he emerges from a bush to see a Kor'Kron captain...The infamous Urukhide Axegrinder no less.

"What do you want?" the scout demanded.

"Well, I want to know how the Alliance is movnig with the scourge...and _you're_ going to tell me." The Orc pointed.

"_What?!_ I'd rather tell the scourge that themselves than tell you dirty curs."

"Hmm. I see that you hate the Horde, especially Orcs, deeply. But tell me...would Caelia have wanted you to bathe yourself in anger? Would she have wanted so many people to have died in your quest for vengance?"

"D_on't you dare bring her into this, you Barstard! YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_ drawing his sword, the scout came at him.

Urukhide caught the blade. With his ungauntleted hand. But it didn't cut. A sea of dark flames seemed to form around them. And Urukhides red eyes stared into his soul.

"_LISTEN, VERTSILIAS. And Remember This Well. It Is True, A Band Of Renegade Orcs Slaughtered Your Family And Burnt All Your Belongings. But Know This. When The Orcs Fled To Orgrimmar To Escape Your Blade, Warchief Thrall Himself Personally Executed Them. Never Before, And Never Since, Have I Seen Such Fury In His Eyes. Or Such A Mess In The Warchief's Fort."_

Pulling the sword forward, Urukhide punched Vertsilias away.

Dark Strands of energy rippled through the air around the Human.

And both their eyes bore into each other.

"_I Don't Care About You Abheration's Misguided Morals And Laws. I Will Kill Each And Every One Of You, Because Not Only Did You Destroy My Family, You Killed Everyone I Know In Alterac."_

Seas of powers flooded around the pair, Urukhide's a fierce red, Vertsilias' a Blood red.

_"ENOUGH!!!"_ A sudden white and Green light shon in from opposite directions.

"_Chamions Of The Horde And The Alliance May You Be, But Here, And In This New World, You Will Be Allies."_

"Hmph!" Urukhide snorted at Tirion, then walked to Rath'Minius. "Very well, then," He whispered. "We are assembled. You know what will happen. Make your peace and get away from whatever Blood Elf girl you're flirting with this month."

Grekar sat back. _Make your peace..._ the Orc was familiar with the term. Before a battle when they had no chance of returning, (which seemed to happen a lot these days and then they'd win) a Kor'Kron would be expected to settle their rivalrys, make peace with their tribal deities, organise their families and friends, ect.

_Make your peace_...

No, he couldn't be just going off to die...

_Make your peace..._

Would he?

*****

For the rest of the night, Urukhide sat alone. After a while, a red wolf appeared beside him.

_Well, that's a way to do it, I suppose._

"Heh. That Human's one the only one you ever really got along with, right?"

_Like a house on fire. We both go together._

"You really think this'll see the end of conflict back home, don't you?"

_Why not?_

"It's never going to end. The Humans will never stop until they or us are destroyed. They spend too much time thinking about the First War, and not realizing that we've changed."

_Then they will die._

"Heh. With only two out of seven of us human and one refucing to fight, it doesn't get that much worse."

_It doesn't end there._

"Hmm?"

_All of us are decided. If it was down to an all-out war, we're going to be with the Horde. The Humans must die. The Dwarves...They've been considering breaking away for the Horde for a while. The Night Elves...They shall fight until the destruction of their forests ends. The Draeni simply want peace now. The Gnomes will break off with the Dwarves._

"So it's decided. This must end."

_However, Thrall will fight, give them a chance for peace, let them regroup, then he gets betrayed._

"I won't oppose the Warchief."

_But-_

"If you suggest treason, then this discussion is over."

Urukhide stood. The Wolf disappeared.

*****

"Greetings, Captain Commander." Warchief Thrall bowed his head. "I am Warchief Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, and I come before you wishing peace."

Soi Fong snorted. "Yeah, last time you wanted that, you sent that evil Elf-like thing here."

"I apologise about the matter that first contact was...tense. My minor diplomat was the only thing that was free at a moments notice, and his methods are...relatively aggressive."

"Well, it can't go much worse than last time." Hitsugaya turned to the So-Taichou "I say we listen."

"We made it very clear we didn't want an alliance." The So-taichou stated.

"I fear that you fail to understand the nature of this scourge. They count in the millions. For every soldier you will kill, they will be reanimated. And whenever any of you will fall, they will do the same. You will be overwhelmed. The plague first spread in Lordaeron. When it first set it's roots it, the kingdom did nothing, hoping to race against the infected grain silos. And where did it get them? Lordaeron lies in ruins, its kingdom massacred, their order of Paladins defeated or in exile, and with the best of them in the Scourge as the best Death Knights and Necromagi. The same will happen to you. If we unite, then we will crush them before the plague can spread."

The So-Taichou rumbled. "We must consider this. You must excuse us."

Thrall nodded. "I shall wait outside." The Orc left.

"I say we go for it." Ukitake said immediately.

"Yeah, especially if it's been like he said it was." Shunsui agreed.

"I agree. There's no harm in an Alliance. In fact, afterwards they could help us defeat Aizen and the Arrancar." Byakuya added.

"No. They aren't Human, they can't be trusted. We don't know their true intentions." Komumura declared.

"'They aren't Human.' Bit strange, coming from a walking fido." Mayuri snorted.

Komumura bristled. "What did you say?"

"I agree with Ukitake. Their reiatsu is captain-level, and that Elf and the crazy Orc's is off the roof. They'd make powerful allies." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"There will be no alliance!" The So-Taicho interrupted. "We've delt with crises' before. And we'll do so again." He turned to Unohana. "Have you come up with the antidote yet?"

"You Don't understand." Unohana said. "There _is_ no antidote. It isn't even a disease, as such. It's more like a curse. Not even Vice-Captain Isane's and my combined spirit energy can remove it. The Elf stated that he knew a way. If we're going to have any standing in this war, we're going to need their help."

The So-Taicho rumbled again. "Very well. Warchief Thrall!"

The Orc paced in.

"We are decided. We shall indeed have a alliance with your people. We do, however," He added before Thrall could answer. "Have a single request." Thrall nodded. "Similar to your race, We're at war with a breakoff of our shinigami. The person's using monsters humanized to fight us. We wish your support."

"Very well. In return, though, My Kor'Kron force can build a base around the portal."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, a large series of explosions shook the building.

Shunsui chuckled "Just in time. Better move it now."

Thrall moved to leave. Pausing, he said over his shoulder, "I'll move my Kor'Kron to come through and aid in your defence. After, we'll need to move a lot of rescources. I'm going to give them orders."

"No." Byakuya stated. "I will send a courier through the portal for you. We'll need you help in this battle. Don't worry: They're especially trained to never stop unless they're dead."

"Very well." Thrall left anyway.

*****

"Thrall has five minutes." Urukhide told the Kor'Kron assembled. "Then we bust some shinigami heads in. Prepare yourselves. One way or another, we'll be assembling a base." He paused. "Materials check. One thosand tonnes of Adamantium, raw."

"Check."

"Nine Hundred supporting grates."

"Check."

"Two hundred and ninety-five wooden planks."

"Check."

"One Thorium stable."

"Check."

"Twelve Wryverns, twenty-four riding wolves, three-dozen packs of swill, twenty chickens."

"Check."

"Twenty reinforced Mithril forges and fifteen reinforced Mithril Anvils."

"Check."

"And are all the peons assembled?"

"Yes."

"Kor'Kron strength?"

"Five hundred and twenty."

"Very well. We advance in two hours."

"Sir!" Grekar ran forward. "We have a situation!"

*****

The courier lay on the grass. He was covered in blood, with bites, scratches, and a huge sword cut from his waist to his shoulder.

"What happened, soldier?" Urukhide demanded.

"Undead...crazy girl...alliance...orc and shimigami...under attack...establish...base..."

The courier stopped breathing. Urukhide closed the messanger's eyes, then stood. The Kor'Kron nodded to Tirion and Rath'Minius, who burned the body in holy fire. This saved the man from a doomed eternity as a walking corpse.

"If they're under attack, then the warchief is threatened." Urukhide said quietly. Taking something small and silver, he threw it in the air.

"What was that?" Tirion asked.

"Emergency Kor'Kron summons."

"Ah. So how many do you expect to come?"

Grekar gave him an odd look. "They don't get a choice."

The silver object broke into over a thosand tiny silver objects, which scattered in every directions. Seconds later, silver beings flashed in a blur, and Kor'Kron emerged. Tirion noticed that the Kor'Kron present were also moving. Seven forms appeared in front. The Kor'Kron was being moved into parade spaces. Wolves and wyverns were also appearing.

As the movement stopped, where were a _lot_ more Gold armoured soldiers.

The seven in front stepped forward. They were the Kor'Kron overseers: seven Orc commanders, sent to oversee operations in the ultimate threat locations. Some had spent decades commanding Orc operations. Most hadn't even met each other.

"Through that portal, the warchief is in trouble. We're going in after him." Urukhide briefed. "Your enemy will be the Scourge. Work with the Humans dressed in black skirts, they're our allies."

"Confirmed." The Overlords chorused. One of the unhelmeted ones, a dark-green skinned Orc with Three Scars in a triangle and a eyepatch raised an eyebrow. Tirion remembered his story. In an attempt to escape from a internment camp, he'd cut his way through over a hundred guards before being captured. Then the Alliance had tortured him for a month before Urukhide and the origional Kor'Kron had busted him out with extreme prejudice ie. Running in, killing everything that moves, moving to the jail, still killing, breaking him in, burning down the buildings, then stopping by Tarren Mill to massacre some townsfolks in revenge, then escaping to the mountains. "My, you've been busy," This Orc commented. "Numbers now?"

"2237"

Grekar looked up from his gruelling list of counting their numbers. "I'm only counting 1954."

"I finished training the next company. I'd been going to be telling you, but I lost the paperwork."

"Heh, getting some poor Orc to do all your desk-work. Nothing ever changes." The scarred Orc chuckled.

Grom stirred. "Are we going, or are we gunna talk all day?"

"Point." Urukhide turned to the waiting sea of spiked adamantium. "Kor'Kron..._Mobilise!"_

Tirion had never seen anything so magificent. In one fluent movement, the entire guard mounted and charged the portal.

Rath'Minius turned to the now sombre Koitora.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about!"


End file.
